


colors

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk sees colors, and he loves jaehwan’s the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors

sanghyuk sees colors.  
he’s always seen them, since he can remember – or maybe, seen them is not the right word – he’s _felt_ them since he can remember.  
it’s natural to him, but he learned that the way he sees the world is a bit different from other people – and he can’t help but feel a bit sorry for them.  
he loves colors, it’s like they tell a story, and he’s loved stories since he was a kid.  
it’s green when the raindrops hit the window beside his seat on the bus, and he leans his head against it and closes his eyes, humming along to their melody.  
gray whenever he’s home alone and the tv’s on static, pink when two girls walk past him on his way to school, holding hands in a way that he could never mistake.  
it’s blue when he first meets jaehwan, all smiles and warmth that hide something else – that’s what the colors tell him (and he _always_ trusts the colors).  
blue is warmth and poetry and melancholy, and with time he learned that jaehwan is all of these things.

“i’ve loved you since the first time i saw you” jaehwan confesses one night, eyes fixed on the ground. there’s a trail of ants making their way back to their nest and he seems to be captured by that sight.  
his cheeks and ears are red, and sanghyuk knows that it’s not a side effect of the cold – he’s jittery and nervous and _oh so yellow_ , and the realization of what he’s saying makes sanghyuk freeze in his spot.  
he doesn’t know when his feet started working on his behalf and brought him to face jaehwan, but before he can realize his lips are on the other’s, soft and mellow, a ringing in his ears and white in front of his eyes.  
he’s tired and confused and jaehwan kisses like there’s no tomorrow, and he lets himself drown in it.

“i love you” jaehwan whispers into his ear one morning, voice low, fingers lingering on sanghyuk’s cheeks.  
“you always tell me, what’s the point!” he chuckles and leans in to kiss jaehwan silly.  
kissing jaehwan is like drowning in a sea of white and blue – he sees and feels nothing but him, his whole body turning weak against jaehwan’s lips.  
he clings onto jaehwan’s neck, grip tight enough to make him yelp, kissing him as hard as he can to make him shut up.  
“i just _really_ love you, what can i do!” jaehwan’s voice is melody – it’s green today, blue sometimes – his voice is melody as he breaks into laughter against hyuk’s ribcage, tickling him.  
his kisses are hot and wet against sanghyuk’s stomach, then a bit lower, and sanghyuk can only close his eyes and exhale, waiting for the familiar white light to engulf his vision.  
it comes after a while – jaehwan’s mouth is wrapped around him, fingers stroking him like he’s known him forever, like he knows every part of him too well.  
sanghyuk comes between choked moans and blinding lights, his fingers tangled in jaehwan’s hair, softly stroking it.  
sanghyuk thinks that jaehwan looks his bluest these times, face flushed and lips swollen as he looks up at him. he closes his eyes and lets his head fall on sanghyuk’s knees, tracing lines on his legs with his fingertips.  
he murmurs yet another _i love you_ and sanghyuk cups his face with his hands, bringing their faces at the same level.  
“i love you too” he says, then kisses jaehwan one, two, three times, over and over again.  
rivers of pink flow by the corner of his eyes as his lips move against jaehwan’s, tongue slinding into his mouth when he allows him to.  
slow, lazy kisses turning open-mouthed and needy and dizzying are sanghyuk’s favorite thing, and he clings to jaehwan’s body like he’s gasping for air.

“do you ever think about the future?” jaehwan smiles at him, bright as sunshine and sweet like morning kisses, but sanghyuk sees through him – he’s purple, sad and uncertain, and sanghyuk searches for his hand, fumbling nervously until they’re locked together.  
“like, do you ever think about stuff… about where we’re gonna be in one, two, ten years?”  
he’s biting his lips and looking to the sky, him and sanghyuk walking together through the trees, fingers intertwined, yet sanghyuk feels like they’re not together at all, like he’s walking all by himself.  
“i don’t know. i guess.” he shrugs.  
sanghyuk doesn’t like to think about this kind of stuff, doesn’t like how the air around them is growing violet, cold and melancholic. he likes to live day by day, jaehwan’s hand in his and the colors as warm as he can make them to be.  
“do you think we’ll last?” jaehwan says, voice heartfelt and strained, as he stops and turns his face to him.  
sanghyuk feels a lump in his throat and he knows he needs to say something, anything, to reassure jaehwan – but he doesn’t know what.  
so he kisses him instead, hands settled behind jaehwan’s head, and he feels jaehwan melt against his lips, his sadness and insecurities finding a momentary rest in his embrace.  
he says “i love you” when he pulls away and jaehwan smiles with his lips and his eyes, whispering it back at him.  
and it’s no longer cold.

jaehwan is so stupid sometimes, sanghyuk thinks, always asking sanghyuk to draw him and paint him with the colors he sees in him.  
sanghyuk just laughs and shuffles on their bed a bit (jaehwan always takes it as an opportunity to tickle him), reaching down to get his sketchbook and his pencils.  
“please make me look beautiful!” jaehwan shows his best profile and closes his eyes, posing in the most over-the-top way sanghyuk has ever seen.  
“you know you’re already beautiful, right!” he elbows him jokingly and doesn’t know what to say when he finds jaehwan biting his lips, blushing.  
“i don’t hear that very often” is what jaehwan says back, cheeks and heart the same shade of pink, and sanghyuk just feels like telling him that he’s the prettiest thing he's ever seen.  
he doesn’t – he just wraps his arms around jaehwan’s waist and buries his head into his shoulders, and tells him that he’s the most beautiful color to ever exist.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/99996889361/kenhyuk-colors).


End file.
